Operators prefer different modes of operation when using lawn mowers. Some operators are accustomed to increasing the operating force on the upper handrail of the second half and leaning the body to the top, which increases the possibility of tilting the front wheels. The design of the lawn mower should also take the comfort and convenience of a user into consideration as much as possible. The lawn mower using a gasoline engine has less front cocking due to the heavy weight of the engine. However, there is also the undesirable phenomenon of front cocking, especially the front cocking of the left front wheel. For a power-driven lawn mower, the electric motor is lighter in weight than the engine, while the center shaft of the electric motor needs to drive a hay knife having a large swing diameter, but cannot be installed too near the front, so the phenomenon of front-wheel cocking and lifting of the power-driven lawn mower is more common. In accordance with relevant standards such as GB4706.78-2005; IEC60335-2-77-2002; EN836-1997, especially EN836/A3-2004/4.2.3.2.1-4.2.3.2.3.3, there are standardized requirements of a slope of 16.7 degrees. If a counterweight sand pot is added in the front portion of the entire machine of the lawn mower, it will need to modify the chassis, add a three-hole site and add sandstones, which is troublesome. Since the counterweight is heavy, the transportation cost is also high.
Instead of using a knife, another common lawn mower uses a grass-cutting head which has a nylon wire driven by a series-excited motor. When the lawn mower is installed and actuated to enable the nylon wire inside a spinning reel to rotate, grass can be cut. When the wire is too short, the operator presses down the lawn mower once, and thus the aluminum head of the spinning reel touches the ground to enable the spring of the spinning reel to be compressed, such that the spinning reel is rotated so that the nylon wire inside passes through a wire eyelet insert to pay off the wire. The payed-off wire which is overlong is trimmed with a blade. A blade sheath is sleeved onto the blade for protection when the blade is not used. The grass-cutting head has a great grass-cutting effect, is lighter in weight and more power-saving than the knife, but since the grass-cutting head needs to be pressed downwards to pay off the wire, the grass-cutting head cannot be installed in a normal lawn mower with wheels.
How to save one wheel of a common four-wheel mower and to make turning and reversing more flexible needs to be solved. And the cut grass is crowded at the row of grass, and the winding is blocked. How to smooth the row of grass remains to be solved.
Combining anechoic and metal post-processing to improve noise reduction and noise reduction and wear resistance of parts, inventing a lawn mower bottom dial cutting and cutting mechanism with muffler and metal post-treatment, suitable for a variety of models of lawn mowing Grass machines and electric intelligent lawn mowers is an urgent need for the market.